Human
by Steffi Star
Summary: Kurt is constantly beaten so he has a place in the forest only he knows. No one else has been there until a mysterious boy shows up broken. Klaine


A/N: Yes, this is a song one-shot, sue me. This song wouldn't go away and I think it fits Kurt's situation. Or maybe that's just my imagination. You tell me.

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Glee. Talk to Ryan Murphy.

* * *

><p>SLAM! An arm slams me into the lockers. The fist hits my eye. I don't have time to react, or notice who it was. It could have been any number of people. Seeing as most people in the godforsaken high school hate me, and make sure I know it.<p>

_I did my best to notice _

_When the call came down the line_

I slid down the lockers and sit on the cold floor. I look to all the people who choose not to notice anything. Who choose not to care. I think of all the "people" who could have notice or could have stopped it. My "friend" who are too stupid to notice the pain.

_Up to the platform of surrender_

_I was brought but I was kind_

Breathing heavily I grabbed my bag and ran. I burst out from the double doors in the front of the school. I kept running tears starting to leak from my ears. I panted but I continued to run, away. Far away. My cheeks damp from crying I reached the edge of the tree line.

_And sometimes I get nervous_

_When I see an open door_

The forest spread wide and deep. I carefully walked into the dark woods I knew so well. The dark, dense tree gave me a sense of great comfort. I was safe here. Safe. Such a foreign word. Safe. But I was. Safe. I searched for the small cave I had begun to call home.

_Close your eyes, Clear your heart_

_Cut the cord_

I spotted the cave dug into the earth, shielded by trees, my safe haven. My piece of heaven. I've told no one about this place. I suppose that's what kept it so pure, untainted by my hellish life. I loved the little place I had come to call home. I walked inside to find a surprising sight.

_Are we human or are we denser?_

_My signs are vital, my hands are cold_

In my cave I had put in a couch and a small fireplace, this was what I usually saw but today I saw a person. A man the same age as me with curly brown hair. He was sleeping on the couch. His closed eyes looked so peaceful despite the black eye and spilt lip. I stood frozen, not knowing what to do.

_And I'm on my knees looking for the answer_

_Are we human or are we denser?_

I cautiously walked over to him and layed one hand on his shoulder. I gently shook trying to wake him. His eyes opened, revealing gorgeous hazel eyes. So pure. So beautiful. He looked into my blue ones. Something flashed in his eyes and he started crying. He sat up and I swung around so I could sit with him.

_Pay my respects to grace and virtue_

_Send my condolences to good _

Something inside me wanted to help this hurt soul. I wrapped my arms around him. Trusting him and hoping he would trust me. I suppose he did because he returned the hug wrapping his arms around and burying his wet face in my shoulder. I returned by burying my wet face into his shoulder.

_Give my regards to soul and romance_

_They always did the best the could_

Maybe it was because we shared similar lives or because I saw something inside him I don't know. But for any reason I lifted his head and gently pressed my lips to his. Magic. That's what the kiss was. He kissed me back pressing back softly.

_And so on to devotion _

_You taught me everything I know_

"Kurt" I spoke shortly after we pulled away, but keeping close together.

"Blaine" He said looking down. We laid back down on the couch and held each other. Not much happened but it was still perfect. He was perfect. He held on to my like I was a lifeline, and I held on like he was the last light in a dark world.

_Wave goodbye, wish me well_

_You've gotta let me go_

After several hours passed I sat up. Blaine started crying again. I wiped his tears away.

"Shhh. We can meet back here again. Here is my phone number." I handed him a slip of paper with my number on it. I pressed on last kiss on his broken lips before I headed home.

A few minutes after I left I received a text.

_Does this mean we are together?- Blaine_

_I hope so - Kurt_

_Then I guess we are. __J -Blaine _

I smiled and continued on home knowing my boyfriend would be safe. Safe in our secret place.

_Are we human or are we denser?_

_My signs are vital, my hands are cold_

The next day my friends asked me many questions. Where I was, where did I go, why did I leave, and all sorts of meaningless question that I didn't answer because I knew I didn't have to. As long as my boyfriend was waiting for me I knew I would be ok. The Glee Club meeting passed quickly in my anticipation for Blaine.

_And I'm on my knees looking for the answer_

_Are we human or are we denser? _

As soon as Glee Club ended I ran out and ran to our special spot. Ignoring the calls of my friends I ran to the forest and to the cave. I ran until I reached it. I found Blaine waiting, staring at the fireplace. When he heard me he turned toward me and stood. And when I got close enough he took me in his arms and pressed a gentle kiss on my lips. We fit perfectly together.

_Will your system be alright_

_When you dream of home tonight? _

We spent the next hour talking about us, each other, and ourselves. We learned where we both came from, why we came here that day, and our lives were like. We had much in common with our bullies. We both lived in fear and dread of the day to come. He had run here on a whim. He just ran into the forest to get away and something brought him here.

_There is no message we're receiving_

_Let me know, is your heart still beating?_

Time passed an we grew closer. He soon went to Dalton Academy. We still met almost every day. And we at least texted every day. I grew apart from my school and ever closer to Blaine. People at school had begun to ignore me, even people from Glee, so in turn I begun to ignore them.

_Are we human or are we denser? _

_My signs are vital, my hands are cold_

After Karofsky kissed me and gave me the death threat my dad sent me to Dalton and I was ever so happy. My Glee club friends were sad but I couldn't understand that. I guess they must not have understood that I was going to a better place than McKinley High School. I was happy with Blaine.

_And I'm on my knees looking for an answer_

_You gotta let me know_

Soon my dad could not afford Dalton Academy any more. Although I was sad to leave Blaine I was glad to see my Glee friends again. I was home but part of me was always with Blaine, that burned because I was not with him. It hurt every day we were apart.

_Are we human or are we denser? _

_My sign is vital, my hands are cold_

Summer hit and I was always with Blaine. I introduced him to my friends and to my family. They were accepting, though Rachel was hard to win over, and we were happy for the summer. When school hit it was an ache in my chest leaving him that last day.

_And I'm on my knees looking for an answer_

_Are we human or are we denser? _

I was shocked when I came into the school to find Blaine standing by my locker smiling at me. I rushed into his arms and we embraced. We suffered the year together, though it wasn't suffering because we had each other. We loved each other. And ever since we confessed this to one another we were happy through out every thing. We weren't like other couples, because we aren't our love is deeper than that. Our love is pure. Our love is real. We are soul mates.

_Are we human or are we denser?_

_Are we human or are we denser? _

And so here we are. Blaine and I are married. Steady jobs with two adopted kids. Most of the relationships in Glee didn't work out. But ours did. We knew it would. Our love never faltered. Our love never ceased. Our love is eternal.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed reading this one-shot! If you like it or didn't like it please leave a:

R

RE

REV

REVI

REVIE

REVIEW

REVIEW!

The song was Human by The Killers.


End file.
